


Family

by MrsCake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Long Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: They promised each other they would always be there for family
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 40





	Family

Severus Snape strode into the headmasters office, he gave a short nod to the portraits before continuing on into the private chambers beyond. He came to a bedroom lit with candles. An old man lay on the bed.

“Good evening Albus, I have come to be with you as you die.” Severus sat on the edge of the bed and took Albus’s hand in his.

“Severus,” The man croaked.

“Do not try to speak, it won’t be long now. There are some things I wish to tell you. You will not go alone into the night. We have lived too long.”

Albus looked panicked. “No, you cannot.”

“Albus, when Harry turned me, when we bonded. We decided to watch over his children for as long as we were able. It has been our joy and privilege to watch his children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren and even the great-grandchildren’s grandchildren. We have watched the Potter line grow and strengthen. We have watched century’s come and go. We will go with you Albus Scorpius Potter, we will go with you, the last of our living family, into the arms of the family who has left us behind. They number in thousands now. All the way back to James and Lily. You have her eyes you know.”

Harry Potter entered the room. His face shone with perpetual youth, but his eyes, ever the window to the soul showed every bit of his age.

“Am I too late?” Harry questioned worriedly.

“You have a little time left.” Severus replied never letting go of Albus’s hand.

Harry climbed onto the bed and took Albus’s other hand. “It’s alright Al, you can let go now. Draco Jr. will be there waiting for you. And we won’t be long behind. I love you, my boy.”

Thus died Albus Scorpius Potter. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The seventh of the line of Potter to carry the title.

That night three souls were carried to the arms of their family. Harry and Severus drank a potion, which allowed them to die peacefully at a time of their choosing. They died as they had lived for centuries. In each other’s arms. And happy, each safe in the knowledge that they were loved by the other.


End file.
